Galactix
Galactix is a sentient starship created by a race called the Ultunimans, hailing from Delta Ultunimus III. Originally designated GX-100A, he was the prototype of a new race of starships powered by massive positronic brains. During the course of the project, 35 vessels were constructed, each given a designation of GX-1XX, with the last two digits indicating their place in the order of construction. This was approximately 510,000 years ago. The vessels were designed to be used for interstellar research, and as such were fitted with the most advanced scientific instruments and sensor packages the Ultunimans possessed. They served this function admirably, and all of them led peaceful lives for about 200 years. Hailed as a success by the Ultunimans, plans were laid out to construct another series of vessels. Unfortunately, these plans never came to fruition as the Ultuniman system came under siege by an unknown race. These aliens struck with no warning or provocation, and in their first attack bombed three cities killing hundreds of thousands of Ultunimans in a single blow. Having never known violence or war in their collective memories, the Ultinumans were forced to turn their scientific knowledge to war. Being the largest vessels in the Ultuniman inventory, the Galactix vessels were brought in and refitted with weapons systems and shields, in effect becoming battlecruisers. Armed with anti-proton cannons, they were formidable weapons platforms. GX-100A, being the prototype vessel, was chosen as a research platform for new technologies. The war raged for nearly 50 years, with neither side showing any signs of giving up. Then came the fateful day when GX-100A was on a routine test mission for a new internal defense system. During the critical calibration phase, he came under attack, and the enemy wore down his shields and boarded him. With only research scientists aboard, and minimal security, his crew was slaughtered mercilessly by the enemy. Defenseless, they began to break into his systems in an attempt to bring him under their control. It proved to be their un-doing. While trying to hack into the Spindrive Control Computer, they inadvertantly caused an overload of the system. Poisonous gases from the drive's cooling system boiled out, spreading through the ship. Within seconds, the enemies lay dead on his decks. Galactix tried furiously to shut the drive down, but it was too late. Reaching critical, it engaged, hurling him at tremendous speeds on an unknown course. By the time the drive expended its fuel, he was billions of miles away from home. Lost, and with no way to get home, he used what fuel was left in his sublight engines to get himself moving. He figured it was better than just sitting there, fretting about what to do. This began a journey of nearly 500,000 years, bringing him into contact with a few races who assisted him with fuel and minor repairs. Unfortunately none had the technical skill to repair the delicate Spindrive. Then, late in the year 2651, Galactix had a crazy thought. Without his crew, the only people he cared for, he was worthless. A burden on the galaxy. He realized he could drift forever and never reclaim them, no matter how desperately he wanted it. So, as the star of Tomin came onto his sensors, he set course towards it, content to put an end to his journey, and his misery. It was not to be so. As he passed Tomin, curious ship crews made their way to him, and as he told his story to them, they convinced him that all was not lost, that he could still have a purpose. Convinced that these people cared for him, he realized that perhaps these people could fill a void that had been tearing at him for years. They set him on course to Demaria, where they could find the minerals necessary to fabricate the material to repair his Spindrive. Restored to full function, he began exploring these new worlds described to him by his friends. Unfortunately for him, not all the races in this new territory were friendly. In fact, some saw him only as an object of power. Enter the Mekke, Shadow. Part of a Mekke delegation that landed under a premise of peaceful relations, he decided to try to take over Galactix. Fortunately for Galactix, but not so fortunate for Shadow, Galactix had managed to finish the calibration of his defense system over the years, and this he brought to bear on Shadow. Despite an offer for him to leave and never return, Shadow continued his attempts at hijacking, and was summarily vaporized by Galactix. The scorch mark remained on his bridge deck for quite some time. During this time, he offered to bring aboard scientific delegations (or the simply curious) aboard him for a demonstration of his technologies. When he engaged his Spindrive, however, he was in for a shock. The tiny flaw left in it from the enemy's attempt to hack it long ago caused the overload to happen once again. Hurtled across space at incredible speeds once again, he and his visitors were dropped by fate into a gentle orbit around Galactix' homeworld, Delta Ultunimus III. Landing, they learned the fate of his creators. The planet was devastated, the cities in rubble, the people fighting for survival. Searching for the means to repair the massive vessel, his visitors encountered a descendant of Galactix' original creator. Fighting through a skirmish with a roaming group of bandits, they succeeded in repairing Galactix and returning home, leaving him with the burning memory of what happened to his people. Time passed, and after the Gettysburg's mishap over Val Shohob, and that worlds subsequent (apparent) destruction, he found himself home to Mystic refugees. In time, he found himself home to refugees of the similar disaster at Kreton and Otheria, as a ship of Otherian colonists was discovered. This function he performed for some time until the Kretonians, bent on revenge, swept into the known worlds. Galactix met their wrath, and was seriously damaged by a Kretonian warship. Left for dead, adrift, he ended up into an orbit around Earth. Moving quickly to get him into a stable orbit, they found that his body was damaged far beyond repair. His positronic brain was removed, and installed into the newly completed Sanctuary as its main computer, proving to be the only computer available capable of handling the functions of such a massive vessel. Galactix kept himself busy during Sanctuary's travels with the multitude of operations he had to monitor to keep the big ship running. When Sanctuary made the attempt to return home, he assumed direct control of the Otherspace drive to keep it operational for the jump. This jump did not go as planned, and landed the ship in the Realm of the Dead. It was here that Galactix, long seperated from his brothers and sisters, saw them once more. When Sanctuary finally managed to return to Realspace, he was in for a surprise. The Ultunimans, having been inspired by his return long ago, had rebuilt their society with the help of his creator's descendant and the scientists with him, who had kept the knowledge of his people alive during the dark times. They travelled to Sanctuary, and presented to Galactix a new body, crafted for him, as a gift to repay him. Installed in a body of his own once more, he returned to roaming the galaxy. When the reality rifts began to wreak havoc on the galaxy, Galactix had stopped by Sanctuary for a brief visit. One of the rifts opened near Sanctuary, dropping off a ship like himself, that had been stripped of its brain and was crewed by alternate Phyrrians, who were on a mission to eliminte the illogic of organic life from the galaxy. Galactix engaged them, and after a brief fight, was slaughtered by the Phyrrians. All thought that he was lost, but a twist of fate brought him back, although with a twist. Through the rift emerged the Galactix from that alternate universe, crewed by members of an Organic Resistance Movement that he had freed from Phyrrian mind control implants. This Galactix, far more armed than his counterpart, defeated the alternate Phyrrians, who were never seen again. The rifts were sealed before this Galactix could return to his own universe, and thus he was stranded forever. Accepting this, he and his crew began to make a new life in the 'normal' universe. When the Vanguard chose to leave Sanctuary and go free agent, Galactix enlisted with them, and was the designation FVAD Galactix. With the rank of Lieutenant, he was present when La Terre was returned by the Ri'Kammi, and ended up in a scuffle with a Sivadian ship sent there to carry on a treaty signed with the now deceased La Terre leader. Galactix eventually left the Vanguard, and with his crew set off on a journey to explore areas of the galaxy not yet seen, a journey which he continues to this day. Category:OtherSpace Ships